Ángel de la Muerte
by Schatten Wolfendorf
Summary: Watari baja a la tierra a resolver un caso sencillo, y se cuestiona la vida de un shinigami. TatsumixWatari shonen ai ligero.


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei pertenece a Yoko Matsushita. Yo no soy dueña de nada... @.@ NADA.  
  
Autor: Esto ha sido terminado en la madrugada del 14 de mayo. Mi primer shonen ai intencional, mi primer fanfic original de Yami no Matsuei. Y la verdad me gustó bastante. Si nos ha gustado, demos gracias a que no pude conseguir un territorio decente en el Civilization III y me harté de jugar, si no, culpemos al CivIII por no darme un territorio decente y hacerme vivir en una cueva. (mumble mumble... estúpidos civs...). ¡Ok! ¡TatsumixWatari! ¡¡No hay suficiente TxW en el mundo!!  
  
Dedicado a... Raquel, mi beta y amiga, por ser genial, enseñarme ortografía y apoyarme; y a Leiser Engel, por ser tan deliciosamente corrompible y estar igual de mal del cerebro que yo, y porque al fin me devolvió mi DVD de Yami ^-^  
  
Notas:  
  
Onii-san: Forma respetuosa de llamar a un hermano mayor.  
  
'mouto: contracción de 'imouto', forma de llamar a una hermana menor. La contraje porque Watari habla de plano rarísimo...  
  
Kacho: Significa 'jefe', y se lo ponen al nombre de Konoe... ya saben, por ser el jefe :P  
  
Reikan: El sexto sentido, habilidad mental, súper sensitividad psíquica, poderes mentales, etc.  
  
¡Sombras, a mí!  
  
Ángel de la Muerte  
  
Hoy fue uno de esos días.  
  
Me quedé dormido en el laboratorio anoche, por lo que llegué tarde a la junta esta mañana y Tatsumi me dirigió una de sus afamadas miradas de la muerte. Ya no había café ni pastelillos, y Hisoka y Tsuzuki no estaban por ningún lado. Me asignaron un nuevo caso -nada fuera de lo ordinario, simplemente un alma que se negaba a dejar a su familia en el mundo de los vivos y seguir con su camino. Sin embargo, son los casos sencillos los que prueban que ser un shinigami es, por mucho, un trabajo exigente y de muchas maneras mal pagado. No hay forma de redituar la sucia labor que realizamos.  
  
El alma en cuestión era una pequeña de 4 años. Su madre y su padre estaban desconsolados, perturbados por la pena, e ignoraban al espíritu desechándola como una visión surgida del dolor. El angelito, sin saber qué era lo que había sucedido, estaba también sumida en la tristeza por la pena de sus padres, y por la manera en que ignoraban su presencia. No deseaba irse -¿por qué habría de querer irse de un hogar amoroso una niña de 4 años?- no tenía a ningún lugar a donde ir.  
  
Llegué al edificio de apartamentos, una construcción poco llamativa situada en un barrio residencial de Osaka. Subí las escaleras, mis propios pasos vaticinando las escena con un eco hostil. Una vez parado frente a la puerta, el número frente a mi rostro, mi mano cerrada en un puño a punto de tocar, escuché los sollozos. Me detuve, paralizado. Casi tres décadas como shinigami, y aún no puedo acostumbrarme al familiar sonido de la pérdida. A la visión del dolor, de la desesperanza. El olor que envuelve los interiores que albergan a los que se quedan atrás, a los que tienen que continuar con su vida aunque la muerte haya torcido sus sueños.  
  
Tatsumi dice que el día que me acostumbre a eso, él mismo me encaminará a las puertas de Enmah para someterme al juicio final. La muerte es algo que debemos aceptar como inevitable, el final de un ciclo que da comienzo a uno nuevo, pero el dolor nunca desaparece, y no debe hacerlo. El sentir es lo que nos hace humanos. Como científico, sé que es lo que intenta decirme. Como persona, hay días que no puedo soportarlo.  
  
Como hoy.  
  
Cuando por fin pude volverme a mover, tenía las manos entumidas por el frío que evocaban los sollozos en mi pecho. Decidí no tocar la puerta, no haría ningún bien a los padres remover las aguas de ese río. Me volví invisible y me teletransporté dentro del departamento. Mi tarea era buscar a la pequeña -Magatsu Miko, según el expediente- y era eso lo que haría, y si podía evitar a los padres, mejor que mejor. Verán, la pena, tanto ajena como propia, tiene la costumbre de helarme las venas, sin ninguna necesidad de reikan. Es por eso que siempre utilizo bastante ropa, para intentar calentarme aunque el frío venga de adentro. Es también por eso que no tengo compañero: las probabilidades de que mi compañero fuese afectado por un caso son muy altas, y yo no podría soportarlo. No podría brindarle ningún consuelo, hundido en mis propios recuerdos.  
  
Atravesé la sala de estar, y tras una puerta cerrada escuché de nuevo el llanto de la madre, los sollozos del padre. Me asomé al siguiente cuarto. Una pequeña alcoba, con paredes de un amarillo suave y cálido, llena de muñecos de peluche y juguetes.  
  
"¿Miko-chan? ¿Estás aquí?" Mi voz amable, suave. Mis manos heladas. Silencio. Quizás la niña estaría en el cuarto de sus padres, intentando convencerlos de que jugaran con ella, de que estaba ahí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. No tenía muchas ganas de entrar al otro cuarto.  
  
"¿Quieres jugar, onii-san?" Una voz desconfiada me respondió desde el rincón donde estaban todos los muñecos de peluche.  
  
Entré al cuarto, con una sonrisa genuina en mis labios. Soy bueno con los niños; me gustan. Son más sinceros, más confiados. Más alegres y soñadores. Es una lástima y una bendición que en mi línea de trabajo no pueda interactuar con muchos.  
  
"¡Claro que sí, Miko-chan!" me incliné frente a la pequeña, en sus grandes ojos grises bailaba la felicidad que sólo se conoce cuando se tiene 4 años, su cabello negro hasta los hombros enmarcaba su rostro de un rosa pálido. "Mi nombre es Watari Yutaka y he venido para acompañarte."  
  
Sus ojos parecieron agrandarse, incrédula. "¿Te vas a quedar conmigo, onii- san? ¿Aquí?"  
  
"Contigo, sí, por un tiempo. Pero no aquí, Miko-chan." Un escalofrío, más fuerte que el anterior, me recorrió de nuevo. "Ne, no te gustaría dar un paseo, 'mouto?"  
  
Me miró dudando. "No debo salir con extraños."  
  
Me reí, alegremente, quitando unos mechones de cabello de mi rostro. "Nada de qué preocuparse, pequeña." Mis ojos se tornaron serios. Las almas, aunque se resistan, saben en el fondo que ha llegado el momento de irse.  
  
"Yo no soy un extraño, y tú sabes que ya no debes estar aquí. Sólo un paseo, y luego podemos volver, si quieres, ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
La niña tomó mi mano, y salimos del apartamento en silencio. Unas pocas cuadras después, llegamos al parque que había visto antes de encontrar el edificio de apartamentos. Compré dos helados, uno de fresa para mí, otro de chocolate para Miko.  
  
Tatsumi puede que sea un usurero, pero siempre tenemos estipendios, no importa qué tan sencillo sea un caso. El dinero puede sacarnos de muchos apuros, o hacer el trabajo más fácil; y como shinigami, cualquier cosa que ayude puede ser una bendición. Ambos disfrutamos nuestra golosina en una banca en el parque. La pequeña niña de ojos grises me dirigía miradas furtivas, no desconfiadas, sino curiosas.  
  
"¿Qué sucede, Miko-chan?"  
  
"Me gusta tu cabello, onii-san." Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, sus piernas balanceándose animadamente al borde de la banca.  
  
"Gracias," le devolví la sonrisa, divertido. "Está un poco quemado, con las explosiones en el laboratorio y todo eso-" Me detuve, dándome cuenta de que lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido para la pequeña a mi lado. Mis manos hicieron un ademán de no darle importancia. "Gracias."  
  
"Hablas raro, onii-san." Esta vez no fue una sonrisa, sino una risa fuerte y alegre, lo que dejó sus labios. Mi acento sureño me ha ganado ese comentario en varias ocasiones...  
  
Un largo silencio siguió a mi carcajada. No un silencio incómodo, sino una pausa tranquila, amigable. La gente pasaba frente a nosotros sin notar nuestra presencia, ensimismados en sus pensamientos. ¿Y si supieran que están cruzando el camino de un Dios de la Muerte, qué harían? ¿Huirían? ¿Me lincharían? Sonreí, divertido. Ah, pero no lo sabían. Y la mayoría nunca se enterará de que existimos. Miko parecía estar reuniendo fuerzas para hablar. Aquí venía la parte difícil, la parte en la que debía que decirle que era momento de decir adiós.  
  
"Ne, onii-san. ¿hay algo malo en mí?" Su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo, el cono de nieve en su manita temblorosa.  
  
Típico de los niños, pensar que si algo está mal, debe ser culpa de ellos. Pasé mi brazo libre por sus delicados hombros, y volteó a mirarme, lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus enormes ojos grises.  
  
"No, pequeña. No hay nada malo contigo. Sólo que ya no debes estar aquí. ¿Recuerdas que estuviste enferma?"  
  
Asintió, su sedosa cabellera moviéndose junto con ella. "Sí, pero ¡ya estoy mejor!"  
  
Incliné mi cabeza un lado, mis lentes reflejando la luz del sol y ocultando mis ojos.  
  
"Miko-chan, estuviste muy enferma. Así ha sido siempre, desde que eras una bebé. Te dormiste, hace dos días, y cuando despertaste ya te sentías bien. Mejor que nunca, ¿no es cierto?"  
  
Bajó la cabeza de nuevo. "Pero mamá y papá están muy tristes. ¿No querían que me curara?"  
  
Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. "N-no. Tus papás querían que te mejoraras. Pero, Miko-chan, ahora estás mejor porque ya no estás en el cuerpo que estaba enfermo. Ese cuerpo ya no existe. Eres un espíritu, y a un espíritu no se enferma." Me miró confundida. Explicarle a un niño pequeño que está muerto es complicado. Pero en ciertos niveles es más fácil también.  
  
"¿Como un fantasma?"  
  
"Como un fantasma."  
  
"Mamá dice que no existen los fantasmas" Sus rostro se volvió una mueca de incredulidad. Reí suavemente.  
  
"Los fantasmas existen, Miko-chan. Tú eres un fantasma, y yo soy un fantasma. Sólo que nadie nos puede ver."  
  
"¿Somos invisibles?" Preguntó sorprendida. Es encantador ver cómo los niños pueden cambiar de un estado a otro con tanta facilidad.  
  
"Ehh.... sí, y no. Estamos muertos, pequeña. Tus papás están tristes porque ya no te pueden ver, pero tú te sientes mejor porque ya no tienes que vivir en tu cuerpo enfermo. ¿Entiendes?"  
  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, y en segundos comenzó a sollozar suavemente. Tiré lo que quedaba del helado y la abracé, mi propio nudo en la garganta impidiéndome decir nada.  
  
"No quería dormirme, onii-san, pero tenía mucho sueño. Mamá me pidió que no me durmiera y me quedara con ella y no pude. ¡Y ahora mamá está muy triste y papá no me mira, onii-san! Por desobedecer a mamá ya no los voy a poder ver nunca. Soy una niña mala, muy mala..." Una de mis manos acariciaba su cabello, mientras trataba de murmurar palabras reconfortantes y de deshacerme del aguijón que sus palabras enterraban en mi corazón. No existe peor trabajo en el mundo.  
  
"Mami..." Sollozó de nuevo. Así nos quedamos un par de minutos, hasta que sus sollozos se interrumpieron por el hipo. Le tomé el rostro, y le limpie las lágrimas, aunque nuevos ríos surcaban sus mejillas con rapidez.  
  
"Miko-chan. No fue tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Era algo que tenía que pasar. Todos mueren. Tu mamá y tu papá no están enojados contigo. Están tristes porque te perdieron, pero en el fondo les da gusto que ya no te duela nada, que ya no estés enferma, que estés mejor. Ellos saben que los quieres, y te van a extrañar mucho. Pero es hora de irnos, pequeña. Hay muchos otros lugares a donde ir ahora." Me levanté y le extendí la mano. Mi mano helada por el dolor.  
  
"Onii-san..."  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"¿Podemos ir a verlos? Dijiste que podíamos."  
  
Asentí. No deseaba volver al apartamento y encontrar a los destrozados padres, pero muy pocas cosas se apegan a mis deseos en mi trabajo como shinigami. Caminamos de regreso al edificio, y entramos de nuevo al que fuera su hogar. El apartamento estaba en calma, completamente en silencio. Miko avanzó, abriendo la puerta de la recámara principal, que estaba en penumbras. En la cama había dos cuerpos entrelazados, protegiéndose el uno al otro. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos, exhaustos por la pena. La pequeña se acercó a la cama, y con una de sus delicadas manitas tocó el rostro de su padre, sus pálidos dedos siguiendo el camino de las lágrimas aún frescas. Se subió a la cama, sin preocuparse por irlos a despertar. Plantó un beso en la mejilla de su padre, un hombre apenas mayor que yo, de cabello negro y facciones fuertes. Abrazó a su mamá, que se veía pequeña y frágil, susurrando cariñosamente, sollozando suavemente. "Te quiero, mami. Te voy a extrañar." Besó a su madre, y tocando las manos de ambos, se levantó. "Los voy a extrañar mucho." Le tendí mi mano de nuevo. Sentía mi corazón pesado y frágil, como si se fuese a romper por su propio peso. Lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de mis ojos, que me escocían . Parpadeé varias veces, intentando alejarlas.  
  
La pequeña de ojos grises tomó mi mano, sus ojos tristes mientras me sonreía. Mientras sus orbes platinados dejaban su marca en mi corazón, nos teletransporté de vuelta a JuOhCho.  
  
Caminamos por los pasillos en silencio. Tsuzuki y Hisoka debían estar trabajando en un caso, pues la oficina estaba vacía. Faltaba poco para llegar a la oficina de Kacho, y mientras yo miraba anhelante la puerta de la oficina de Tatsumi, ansioso por echarme en sus brazos y dejar que su silencioso abrazo me consolara, la manita entre la mía jaló con suavidad.  
  
"Ne, onii-san -" la miré, intentando sonreír. "-¿y ahora qué?"  
  
Mi sonrisa de tornó en consternación. Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? Sabía que su espíritu iba a ser juzgada por Enmah. ¿Y después? ¿Qué clase de esperanza podía ofrecerle, ahora que ella había perdido todo? ¿No tenía yo nada que ofrecerle? ¿Ni siquiera unas simples palabras? Un shinigami huye de su juicio final, postergándolo hasta que el ingrato deber nos hace desear morir, hasta que no nos queda nada a que aferrarnos. No sé qué hay después. Sé que hay un infierno, plagado de demonios. ¿Hay también un cielo, entonces? Me encogí en hombros, y sonreí de nuevo.  
  
"No lo sé, Miko-chan. Pero será bueno. Para ti, será bueno."  
  
Solamente cuatro años. Inocente e inmaculada. No sé qué es lo que haya después, pero un alma pura merece algo bueno, algo que compense el dolor que ahora le embarga. Los impuros, los que hemos pecado y tenemos las manos manchadas de sangre inocente, somos los que debemos preocuparnos.  
  
"Watari-san" Kacho me sacó de mis cavilaciones. "Magatsu Miko, ¿no es cierto?"  
  
"Sí, Kacho." Me dirigí a la pequeña. "Ne, Miko-chan, yo debo irme. Kacho se quedará contigo ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Ven de visita, si puedes."  
  
Ella asintió, el miedo a lo desconocido desvaneciéndose rápidamente ante la emoción de la aventura. "¡Hasta luego, onii-san!"  
  
Mientras me alejaba por el mismo pasillo por el que llegamos, volteé a verla una última vez. Me despidió moviendo su pálida mano, la otra entre una de las de Konoe Kacho. Me despedí también, dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona que no sentía en el corazón.  
  
~~º~~º~~º~~  
  
Mis pasos me llevan frente a la puerta cerrada de la oficina de nuestro secretario. Estoy a punto te tocar -quizás Tatsumi ya sabe que estoy aquí, por su habilidad reikan- pero me detengo. Debe estar ocupado, trabajando, intentando hacer que el presupuesto de la división se mantenga en números negros. No tiene tiempo para escuchar mis lloriqueos por un simple día de trabajo. Tatsumi Seiichirou, todo eficiencia, todo seriedad, no tendría que molestarse con las tonterías de su amante hipersensible.  
  
Prefiero regresar a mi laboratorio. Me toma pocos minutos llegar a mi santuario, mi lugar de trabajo, mi querido laboratorio. 003 me recibe, ululando suavemente al ver que estoy triste, y se para en mi hombro. Las plumas de sus alas acarician mi mejilla, y me siento a llorar en la oscuridad. Este no era mi plan, por supuesto. El plan era trabajar en mis proyectos para no pensar en el día de hoy, pero aquí estoy.  
  
Hoy fue uno de esos días, de esos que no terminan nunca y que me hacen desear dejar de ser un shinigami.  
  
"¿Yutaka?" Su voz profunda y sedosa se escucha preocupada. "¿Estás bien?"  
  
Intento ahogar un sollozo. Supongo que saben que cuando uno comienza a llorar, detenerse es muy difícil, no importa cuántos años vivan o cuánta experiencia tengan. Una vez abierta la presa, no hay forma de detener las aguas.  
  
Me había sentado en una silla, mirando hacia mi escritorio. Tatsumi me toma de los hombros, y cuidadosamente me vuelve hasta enfrentarlo. 003 levanta el vuelo y se para en su percha, mirándonos preocupada. Levanto la vista, y aunque está oscuro, puedo ver al hombre en cuclillas frente a mí, el reflejo de la luz en sus hermosos ojos azules. Asiento a modo de respuesta, y sonríe con amargura. Echo mis brazos alrededor se su cuello, y hundo mi rostro entre la suave tela de la chaqueta de su traje y su cabello.  
  
"¿Mal día?"  
  
"¿Tú qué crees?" Mis palabras se escuchan ahogadas, y siento una de sus manos en mi cabello y otra en la espalda.  
  
"Los niños son los peores."  
  
"No me digas."  
  
"Te fuiste de mi oficina." Sus dedos se entrelazan en mi cabello, jugando con él distraídamente. Sé que la posición en la que estamos es incómoda, pero no me importa, necesito aferrarme a su presencia.  
  
"Pensé que... que quizás estabas trabajando."  
  
"¿Y eso te ha detenido antes?"  
  
Suspiro trémulamente. Tengo frío, un frío que viene desde adentro y me hiela la piel, pero su calor ha comenzado a envolverme.  
  
"No quería molestarte."  
  
"Yutaka."  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?"  
  
Tantos años de lidiar con el dolor, uno aprende cómo manejarlo. Nunca desaparece, pero mientras haya algo por lo que valga la pena soportarlo, es posible seguir adelante. Lo que nos espera, a todos los que llevamos la sangre de inocentes en las manos, es cosa del mañana. Hoy sólo quiero irme a casa.  
  
"Por favor."  
  
Asiente, y cuando estoy a punto de soltarme para tomar mi abrigo, Tatsumi se levanta, tomándome en sus brazos. 003 se posa en su hombro, lista para irse, mientras las sombras se levantan alrededor de nosotros.  
  
Seiichirou podrá ser un maniaco del control y un adicto al trabajo, pero sabe cómo cuidar de alguien. Sabe cómo hacerme sentir especial, cómo alejar mi dolor. Sabe que, a veces, hay que hacer sacrificios por el ser amado, y por los seres queridos. Y los hace con frecuencia.  
  
No necesito mi abrigo después de todo. Ya no tengo frío.  
  
FIN 


End file.
